User blog:Vannesira Smith/Sizes of the Human Kingdoms: Part 1
So, while I was doing some lore research and calculations to work out the size of Greyhallow in relation to the rest of Stormwind and the Eastern Kingdoms, I came up with some interesting results on the size of Stormwind and decided I may as well post said results for anyone who wants to see/use them. Note that they are very rough calculations involving lots of averages, RPG material and estimates. I'll only do Stormwind in this part and try and calculate the rest as Part 2 later today. Kingdom of Stormwind Distance from Coast to Coast Unfortunately, Blizzard has never given exact distances or a scale on maps. Regardless, there are some notes that estimations can be made from: *World of Warcraft: Bloodsworn - A zeppelin takes three days to reach Desolace from Orgrimmar (Canon Lore) *''"Zeppelins can cover about five hundred miles in a twelve-hour day of travel, allowing the crew time to rest and make any necessary repairs."'' (Non-Canon but still useful, matches with real life expectations) *Therefore Desolace is approx. 3 x 500 or 1500 miles from Orgrimmar. *Distance from Stormwind Harbour to the Redridge Coastline is approx. half the distance between Org and Desolace on the in-game map. Therefore, the distance from Coast to Coast is approximately 750 miles. Or a bit under the length of Texas. Total Size of Stormwind in Square Miles Note: This only includes the main four provinces of Redridge, Elwynn, Duskwood and Westfall. *Distance from Coast to Coast is approx. 750 miles (See above) *Distance from top of Elwynn to bottom of Duskwood on the in-game map is about half the Coast to Coast distance. *While Westfall does stick out off the coast, it is cancelled out by the lack of a region under Redridge. Total size of Stormwind is about 281 250 square miles. Putting that in perspective, it is just under the size of Turkey. Size of Smaller Subregions *Elwynn, Redridge, Duskwood and Westfall are each about 70 000 square miles, give or take. *Bay of Stormwind (Fanon creation) is about 13 000 square miles, a sixth of the size of the Bay of Biscay or a fifth of the size of the Gulf of California. *The Nazferiti River is approximately 875 miles long, so a bit over the length of the Rhine or just under half the length of the Mississippi. *Everstill Lake is about 12 500 square miles, or just under twice the size of Lake Ontario. Population Based on Late Medieval Era or Renaissance Era population densities, the population density of Stormwind would be: *Smallest: 50 people per square mile *Largest: 150 people per square mile Therefore, the population of Stormwind would be between 14 million and 45 million. Of course, this would likely be near the smaller end of the scale due to the First War and the majority of a population being concentrated generally in the fertile areas (Westfall), which have been devastated. In context, the population is between 1/2 and 2 times that of Australia. Military Size Note: Entirety of this part is based on the Swedish Allotment System. *One soldier is raised from every four farms. *One farm typically has a single family of between 5 and 10 people. *Therefore one soldier for every 20 to 40 people, or 2.5% to 5% of total population. Total military size is between 350 000 and 2.25 million. Probably no higher than 1 million due to 30 or so years of sporadic warfare. This includes the Stormwind Navy and Stormwind Army. In context, the military is approximately the two-thirds the size as that of the United States. Stormwind City If assumed to be the size stated in the RPG *The RPG gives the population of Stormwind City as 200 000 people. *Medieval cities typically had a density of 100 per hectare or 25 000 per square mile. Therefore Stormwind City is about 8 square miles in total. If assumed to have grown since RPG and be around the size of a large Medieval City (as befits the Kingdom's calculated size) *Population would be around 600 000 *Same density Therefore Stormwind City is about 24-25 square miles total. Category:Blog posts